supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Joanna Beth Harvelle/FanFiction?/@comment-19005049-20140504002016
"Ich will mir das nicht ansehen!", schluchzte Bridget. "Wie konntest du nur so werden? Sieh es dir an!", fuhr ihr Vater sie an. Mit einer Handbewegung schubste er sie gegen die Wand und zwang sie, hinzusehen. Die wunderhübsche, kleine Amy ging langsam die Treppe hinab. Im Arm hielt sie einen beigen Stoffhasen, welchen sie fest an sich drückte. Ihr Haar war zu einem seitlichen Zopf geflochten. Bridget erinnerte sich genau daran. Sie hatte den Zopf geflochten. Hatte Amys seidige, blonde Haare geflochten. "Schlaf gut, Prinzessin.", hatte sie geflüstert und Amy in den Arm genommen. Sie hatte nach Erdbeershampoo gerochen. Ihr Nachthemd war gemustert mit Karos und reichte bis zu ihren Knöcheln hinab. "Ich liebe dich, Bridgee.", Amy hatte sie angelächelt, mit ihrem strahlenden, unverfälschtem Klein-Mädchen-Lächeln. "Ich dich auch." Jetzt lief Amy barfuß die Treppe hinab. Barfuß. Wie immer. Den Tick hatte sie von Bridget selbst. Bridget lief immer barfuß durchs Haus und wenn Amy fragte, warum sie das tat, dann meinte sie stets: "Dadurch fühlt sich alles lebendiger an. Weißt du, die Fliesen sind kalt und das gibt einem so einen kleinen Kick. Wie wenn du an einem warmen Tag im Sommer eifach ins Wasser springst. Danach fühlt man sich irgendwie... besonders. Am Leben eben." "Du bist nie wieder barfuß gelaufen, seit dem Abend...", flüsterte ihr Vater. "Bitte. Tu mir das nicht an!", flehte Bridget, doch sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Amy tapste auf dem Parkett entlang ins Wohnzimmer. Sie erwartete, ihre Eltern fernsehend vorzufinden. Als sie an der Couch vorbeischlich, bemerkte sie, dass das Wohnzimmer leer war. An der Tür stand jemand. Amy lief neugierig hin. Bridget stolperte müde die Treppe hinunter. "Amy? Prinzessin, du solltest schon längst schlafen!", murmelte sie müde. Als sie im Wohnzimmer stand, erstarrte sie. '' ''"Grayson?" Der Mann im Wohnzimmer war ihr bekannt. "Bridget, Schatz. Deine Schwester war so nett mich hereinzulassen." "Bridgee, sag ihm, er soll mich loslassen! Er tut mir weh!", Amy hatte Tränen in den Augen. Bridget lief zu Grayson und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. "Fass meine Schwester nicht an und VERZIEH DICH!" "Sag mal, bist du eigentlich noch ganz dicht?!", Grayson ließ Amy zwar los, packte jedoch Bridget am Hals. Er drückte sie an die Wand, sie bekam kaum Luft und versuchte erfolglos sich zu wehren. Als er ganz dicht an ihr dran stand, zog er ein Klappmesser. Mit einem Klicken ließ er es aufschnappen und hielt es an Bridgets Gesicht. "Lass meine Schwester in Ruhe!" "Amy, geh, lauf weg!", rief Bridget mit geröteten Wangen und rasselndem Atem. Und dann tat Amy etwas Dummes. Sie griff das erste, was sie fand, eine schwere Blumenvase, und warf sie Grayson an den Rücken. Er fuhr herum und packte Amys Handgelenke. Bridget brach auf dem Boden zusammen, sie hörte Amy schreien, dann sah sie Blut. Und es war nicht Graysons. Sie versuchte sich aufzurappeln, bekam aber keine Luft, schaffte es nicht, klare Gedanken zu fassen, all ihre Gedanken galten ihrer Schwester. "Amy!", schrie sie und stürzte sich mit letzter Kraft auf Grayson. Das war der Fehler gewesen. Grayson hatte das Messer zwischen seiner Brust und Amys. Bridgets Gewicht auf ihm, drückte ihn hinab und ließ das Messer in Amy eindringen. Sie röchelte und ihre Augen verdrehten sich. Dann war nur noch Stille da. Als Bridget hochfuhr, sah sie nichts außer schwarzen Flecken. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf schrie: "Amy!", wieder und wieder, sie hielt es kaum aus. Grayson setzte sich auf, sah auf Bridgets Schwester hinab, dann auf das Messer, dann sah er Bridget an. "Es ist deine Schuld, verdammte scheiße, du hast gerade deine eigene Schwester umgebracht!", Grayson fuhr sich durch das kurze, mittelblonde Haar und verteilte Blut darin. "I-ich- Amy!", schrie Bridget und stolperte zu ihrer Schwester. Sie nahm sie in den Arm, drückte sie an sich. "Amy, nein, bitte, Amy!", schluchzte sie. Dann waren da Schritte auf der Treppe. "Fuck!", fluchte Grayson und stand auf, dann sprang er um die Ecke, das Messer in der Hand. Und er traf. Er traf Bridgets Dad. Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, dann fiel er die verbliebenen Stufen hinab. Unten blieb er regungslos liegen. '' Bridget weinte. Sie fühlte sich innerlich so taub und gleichzeitig war ihr so schlecht, dass sie befürchtete, sich übergeben zu müssen. "Bitte, ich kann das nicht noch einmal ertragen...", flehte sie. Doch ihr Vater war unerbittlich. Er zwang sie weiterhin auf die Szene zu sehen. ''"Was hast du getan?! Was hast du getan?!", schrie Bridget Grayson an. Dieser sah auf den Körper von Bridgets Vater hinab. "D-das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte dich bloß ein bisschen erschrecken! Ich- ich wollte es dir heimzahlen, dass du Schluss gemacht hast!", Grayson fuhr Bridget wütend an, dann zerrte er sie von Amy weg. "Lass mich los du Arschloch!", schrie sie hysterisch und versuchte sich loszureißen. Doch Grayson war zu stark. Er schubste sie weiter, bis sie stolperte, hinfiel und sich den Kopf an der Küchentheke aufschlug. Sie verlor das Bewusstsein. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, hatte Grayson versucht, die Leichen fortzuschaffen. Bridget sah bloß einen Arm, welcher aus dem Raum gezogen wurde. Sie dachte nicht nach. Die erste Schublade öffnend, griff sie sich eines der Fleischmesser und rannte der Schleifspur aus Blut hinterher. Als sie Grayson entdeckt hatte, stürzte sie sich auf ihn. Und dann stach sie zu. Wieder und wieder. Bis sie voll war von Blutsprenkeln und atemlos keuchte. Sie ließ das Messer fallen. Realisierte, was sie getan hatte. Lief zurück ins Haus. Auf dem Teppcih war Blut. Auf dem Boden war Blut. An ihr war Blut. Es war überall. Bridget fand Amys Stoffhasen. Auch an ihm klebte Blut. Sie hob ihn auf und drückte ihn an sich, ein letzter, verzweifelter Hilferuf nach Halt. Dann verlor sie erneut das Bewusstsein. Ihr Dad ließ sie los und sie taumelte zu Boden. Sie sah sich selbst mitten im Raum. Voller Blut, mit Amys Stoffhasen im Arm. "Warum tust du das?", schluchzte sie und versank in sich selbst. Die Erinnerungen waren aufgefrischt und fordernd, ihre Gedanken selbstzerstörerisch und von Hass zerfressen. "Mach es wieder gut...", flüsterte Amy und legte ihr von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter. "Du bist Schuld, aber du kannst mit dir ins Reine kommen. Hier.", ihr Vater legte Graysons blutiges Messer vor sie. "Tu es!", flüsterte Amy eindringlich. "Mach es wieder gut...", ihr Dad zeigte auf den Stoffhasen. "Ich- Ich muss es wieder gut machen...", flüsterte Bridget und griff nach dem Messer.